


The Thirst: First Encounter (Book 1)

by AmbrosiaRho



Series: The Thirst (Hannibal fanfiction) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, Killing, Multi, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRho/pseuds/AmbrosiaRho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two predators meets? One partakes in the life's blood and the other consumes the flesh. One created by nature and one created by nurture. Is the natural born killer truly stronger than the one that has foraged himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the middle of Season 1 from the TV show Hannibal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade attends a masquerade ball with hopes of finding her next meal, when she meets a man with maroon eyes. Who is he and what is the strange connection she feels with him?

Jade walked around the ballroom, her black 2 inch heels clicking on the floor. Her long, flowing red and black ballroom gown trailed behind her. Her blue eyes shone behind her black masquerade mask as she looked at everyone around her, her dark brown curls bouncing with every step she took.

Jade normally wasn’t one to do the whole dressing up thing, but she had come to learn that Masquerade Balls were the best place to go when she needed a good hunt. No one would know who she was.

Not that she ever had problems before, but with vampire stories becoming all the rage, she had to be careful. The wannabe vampires were making things a little difficult, as they went around trying to act like something they weren’t all the while drawing the media attention to them.

She tried to drown out the sound of all the hearts beating in the room, but it was a bit overwhelming she had to admit.

When she brushed past a guy however, and didn’t feel his heart, she stopped and turned around. The eyes she stared into hers were ones she recognized. They belonged to Liam. He must not have had luck at the party he was going to and decided to try her idea out.

They gave a slight nod to each other before they both continued walking. It was nice the soulless bastard actually paid attention to some of the things she had said, instead of just ignoring her.

As another song started to play someone gently grabbed her hand as she walked by. She stopped walking and turned to look at them. She was surprised to see maroon eyes staring back at her, not a color she normally saw in people’s eyes.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked as he kissed her hand, his accent was thick, making his words sound like a promise for something more. A seductive smiled played on her lips.

“Of course,” she said.

She let him lead her to where the others were dancing. She had danced with several men tonight, but for some reason something felt different about this one.

Maybe it was because the others had been handsy, while this guy was a perfect gentleman, placing one hand on the small of her back while the other held her hand as they swept across the floor in a Waltz. Or if it was because of something else, she wasn’t sure.

All that she knew for sure was that as much as she wanted him to be the one she fed from tonight she wouldn’t.

For a man like this would surely be missed. She had to find someone neither universally hated nor universally loved, a person not too many would notice.

But she still couldn’t shake the feeling she had towards the man that had just spun her gracefully.

She couldn’t place it, it was as if there was a connection of some sort, but she didn’t see how that was possible.

Everything about this man screamed high class and luxury. And even though Jade did live luxuriously she wasn’t very high class.

The song ended with a dip, and after he pulled her up he gave a slight bow.

“Thank you for allowing me the honor of dancing with you,” he said as he again kissed her hand.

“The honor was all mine. Believe me,” she said.

Before anymore could be said someone grabbed Jade and whipped her around before pulling her body close to theirs.

"Liam," she hissed as he moved her away from the man she had been dancing with. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Nothing my darling sister,” he said as he spun her.

Even though they weren’t brother and sister in any sense of the word other than they were both vampires, he still insisted on calling her that.

“Other than the fact that your little plan isn’t working very well.”

“Have you given it any time? You did just get here about an hour ago," she snapped annoyed with him.

“How long have you been at this tonight?” he asked in that annoying snarky way that he does when he thinks he is being smarter than her.

“I’ll have you know I have a few selections lined up,” she shot back. She sighed and looked away from him.

“Are you sure you are not just saying that? Do you need me to find someone for you?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

She stopped dancing with him then, and went to slap him, but he caught her hand.

He yanked her close again before kissing her roughly on the lips.

Jade bit his lip, causing him to pull back in surprise. She then managed to slap him before walking away.

Why did she put up with that bastard anyways?

Making her way outside she found herself hungrier than before, due to drawing blood when she bit Liam. Once outside she stopped at the top of the steps and took a few deeps breath, savoring the smell of the people in the area.

If she couldn’t get her fill on one person she might have to go about it the other way, where she took some from several different people. It was annoying and taxing, but it did help keep the body count down. So after taking another deep breath she made her way inside to find her handful of victims to feed on.

***********

Jade had her body pressed against a guy as she kissed trails up and down his neck, while his hands roamed their way up and down her body. Before he could get too far with his hands she carefully bit into his neck, making sure he didn’t feel it too much.

As she was taking his blood someone bumped into her, whether it was an accident or on purpose she wasn’t sure. But she turned around and growled at them, her eyes red and a little blood trailed from the corner of her lips.

She quickly recovered herself before looking into the same maroon eyes as before, or at least she figured they were the same. She then turned back to her victim, before he realized he was bleeding.

 Acting quickly she licked any blood that had escaped before licking the holes from her fangs, sealing them to make sure they healed quickly. Once that was done she quickly moved away from the man.

That had been close. She had let her vampire side get the best of her for a second there, showing her true form. Hopefully the guy didn’t have a chance to see much of anything.

At this point Jade was tired of playing safe though, so making her way through the room she escaped out the door into the night.

There was always one person she could go to for a good feeding, and for a good lay. She hated going to him though, for he was such an ass about it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

As she ran through the streets to his house she didn’t dare stop, afraid that if she did she would just give in and sink her teeth into the closest person.

By the time she reached his house her skin was crawling with the need to have a good, uninterrupted, feeding. So she took his steps two at a time before slamming her hand on his door. It wasn’t long before the door opened and the familiar brown eyes and cocky smirk greeted her.

“Well hello Jade, what a surprise,” he said mockingly.

“Shut up Ian,” she growled as she reached forward and pulled him into an aggressive kiss, slamming her lips against his.

He smirked before responding in kind by thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

She broke the kiss long enough to shove him back into his house, she then stepped into the house before slamming the down behind her.


	2. Hannibal's Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One as told from Hannibal's point of view.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was at a Masquerade Ball, if for nothing else to look for potential meals. He had mingled with the people that he knew, as was expected of him. But he really was bored here.

Balls such as this weren’t his thing normally. But alas it was also part of a case he was working on with Will Graham. It seemed that Halloween this year brought out an extra monster.

So far this month five men had been killed, all after attending some kind of Halloween type party.

As it was getting closer to Halloween, and therefore there were more parties taking place, the FBI decided to split their resources. Will and Hannibal had gotten this one.

Not too much was known about this case, despite the fact that the killer was likely female, and she was obviously finding her victims at parties.

Each man was different from the last: in age, race, job, and material status. So they were to keep an eye out for females, that were likely alone, and never stayed with one male for too long, as she was hunting for something in particular. What, they weren’t sure yet.

Hannibal had noticed one such person, a woman in a red and black gown, that appeared to be alone, and never seemed to be near a man more than once.

So he kept an eye on her, and when he saw an opening he took it.

As he was walking towards her though he noticed an interesting thing. He watched as she bumped into someone before quickly turning to look at them. They shared a glance before both going on their way.

He wondered if they knew each other.

Figuring he had time to figure that out later he went back to making his way to her. As she walked by he reached out and grasped her hand. She stopped and turned to look at him.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked as he kissed her hand, hoping she wouldn’t pull away from him.

He was thankful when she smiled and accepted. He led her out into the middle of the room, where others were dancing. He placed his left hand on the small of her back, as he took her left hand in his right. They then started Waltzing.

As they danced he studied her: his eyes scanned her small but fit frame, her blue eyes, the dark curls that framed her face.

The longer they danced though the more he started to get a strange feeling about her. One that he couldn’t place.

Before he knew it the song ended and they stopped dancing. He took her hand in his and kissed it a second time as he thanked her for the dance.

“The honor was all mine. Believe me,” she said, her voice rough and husky.

Before he could say anything else she was pulled away from him into the arms of another man. In fact he believed it was the same man that had bumped into her before they had danced.

So maybe she wasn’t here alone, or maybe they were wrong and a female wasn’t doing the actual killings, but a male partner. It was possible that she was only a ruse to lure men for her partner, who killed them. It wasn’t unheard of, but their motives were still unclear.

He looked around for Will, and when he finally found him he made his way over to him.

“Will, I need to speak to you.” he said as he leaned in close to him.

Will nodded before they both made their way outside.

Sure they could have talked inside, but with the music, and chatter of everyone else he felt it would be easier this way.

Once outside they took a few moments to breath in the fresh air before speaking. “What if the female isn’t working alone? But with a partner.” He watched as Will seemed to take this information in.

“Working with or working for?” Will said as he stared out into the night.

Hannibal just stood there as Will seemed to be in his own mind at the moment.

When Will came to he called Jack and told him they might have found some new information about the case.

They were told to call it a night, and they would meet up tomorrow, but Hannibal wanted to make one last round of the ball before leaving.

Going back in he weaved his way through the people. As he was walking by a pillar when someone bumped into him, causing him to bump into someone.

He was surprised when the person he bumped, a girl, the girl in the red and black dress, turned and hissed at him.

He thought he saw blood on the corner of her lips before she seemed to compose herself. She then turned back to the guy she was with.

He then watched as soon afterwards she ran off.

Seeing as she left into the night, Hannibal figured he didn’t need to stick around either. So making his way through the horde of people again he left the ball once and for all.

As he got in a taxi headed for home he thought about what he saw. He really could have sworn the girl had blood on her lips, but why. More importantly was she their killer?

He cleared his mind of it all. They would hopefully catch the killer or killers soon enough and then he would have his answers. Or at least most of them.


	3. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade returns home after her little fling with Ian, to find that her house isn't empty.

Jade walked into her home several hours later, dropping her shoes off at the door. How people wore those things all day was beyond her. She barely lasted a couple hours in them. They seemed to be more of a torture device than a fashion statement in her opinion.

She made her way through her house when a smell hit her nose. It smelled like blood. Lifting up her dress she quietly followed the smell to her entertainment room where, among other things, she had a bar. Which was a perfect place for someone to hide.

Once in the room she dropped the hem of her dress and a knife appeared in her hand.

“Illuminate,” she whispered.

All the lights in the room turned on then and she heard a faint hiss from behind the bar. She brought her hand back to throw the knife but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

“God dammit Jade!” Liam said as he stood up from behind the bar, blood covering his mouth and clothes.

Jade sighed and lowered her hand.

“For fuck sake’s Liam did you have to bring her here?” she snapped at him.

The knife in her hand disappeared just as it had appeared. “I was about to kill you you rat bastard! What the fuck are you doing?”

“I thought you would be gone for a few more hours, long enough for me to get rid of the body and clean up,” he said.

“Ugh,” Jade said moving over to stand by him. She looked down at the girl bleeding out on her floor.

“Want to have some fun with her before she dies?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Jade just glared at him.

“God no,” she said going back around to sit in one of the bar stools.

“So you left rather suddenly, where did we run off to? Or who did we run after?”

“No one. I bailed after almost getting caught,” she said dryly.

Liam mock gasped.

“You mean the great and careful Jade almost got caught! Wasn’t this whole thing put in place so we wouldn’t, you know, get caught.”

“Just shut up. And will you just finish her already you soulless bastard. She is bleeding out on my damn floor.”

“If you want her dead you do it,” he said leaning against the bar, fully intent on watching the girl bleed out on her floor.

Jade groaned before moving around the bar again. She then bent down and snapped the girls neck.

Once that was done she licked the place Liam had bit her to close it.

After that was done Jade waved her hand, sending the girl to Druid Hill park for her body to be found.

She then waved her hand again to clear the room and house of any traces of blood.

“Why are we leaving their bodies to be found if we are trying to be careful anyways?” he asked when she was done.

“Because it’s easier to close a murder case than it is to close a missing person case. Besides I don’t want to see the face of the dumb schmucks on Missing Persons posters all over the town for the next billion years. Now if you could be so kind as to leave. I would like to go to sleep,” she said before making her way out of the room, but in a flash he was behind her, pulling her close to him.

“Aww come on sis. Let’s have a little fun first,” he said.

He started to kiss her neck, but she just flipped him over her shoulder.

“Stop calling me that. And no, if you are that horny go to a street corner and spend some money on the STD’s of the week. But no more killing tonight.”

“You went to see Ian didn’t you? Is that why you are so bitchy tonight?” he asked standing up.

“Get. Out.” she growled.

Liam threw his hands up in surrender before turning around to leave.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief before she made her way upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her, just to be sure. She stripped down her dress and made her way for the shower. After a nice long shower she then made her way to bed before passing out for the rest of the night.


	4. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade goes on a jog and almost runs into Will. After their encounter she makes her way to a coffee shop where she places a bet with fellow vampire Liam.

Jade woke up some time in the middle of the afternoon the next day. As she yawned and stretched she snapped her fingers, going from being naked to wearing a pair of shorts and a purple tank top. She then made her way downstairs and into the living room.

As she walked by the tv she glanced at it, making it turn on. She was about to head into the kitchen when the story on the tv caught her attention, so she backtracked.

On the news was a story about a body found in Druid Hills park. Jade smiled to herself.

So they found the body already. Good for them.

She remember back to last night when Liam asked her why she was sending the bodies to public places even though they were supposed to be hiding. The answer was simple, but not one she was willing to admit yet.

After separating herself from her friends and family (with the exception of Liam) Jade had started to lose the little humanity she had left. Her more soulless vampire side was starting to show a lot more. And even though she wanted to stay hidden, for good reason, she couldn’t help the wicked feeling she got from killing people and leaving their bodies out in the open for other’s to find.

But she always tried to make sure that the bodies showed no signs of having been killed by a vampire, and other then them being drained of blood, as that was something that was hard to hide, it seemed to work.

So smiling to herself she made her way back into the kitchen to head to her basement where she had her gym.

************

After working out in her gym for an hour Jade left her house for a jog.

Sure it was October, and therefore about in the 50-60 as far as temperature went, Jade still went out in a pair of black athletic shorts, a black sports bra, and navy blue running shoes.

It could be a thousands degrees below 0 and she still wouldn't feel the cold. A benefit to being a vampire.

As music streamed into her ears from her phone she ran through the city.

She was running by a building when she got a strange feeling in her gut. So she stopped running, and slowly looked around to all the people near her. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking for, because she wasn’t sure what this feeling she had was.

Shrugging to herself she continued with her run. Whatever it was she was not going to let it ruin this time for her.

To some people, mostly Liam, running was such a trivial thing. She didn’t really need to work to keep in shape, and it wouldn’t change her health any, because she was already dead.

But she found it relaxing almost, the feeling of the air on her face. The vibrations caused by her feet hitting the cold, hard pavement. It was intoxicating, allowing her to be free, if for just a few hours.

When she ran she didn’t worry about the world around her, the fact that she had almost been caught seemed like a distant dream right now.

She was so involved in her run today that as she ran in front of a building she almost crashed into someone that was making their way out of it.

"Woah!" She stopped just before their bodies would have collided together. "Sorry about that. Guess I should have been paying attention." She gave the guy a wicked smirk.

"Are you ok?" the guy she almost crashed into asked.

"Ya. Are you ok? I didn't hurt that sexy body of yours did I?" She winked at him.

He had lovely blue eyes that matches his fair skin almost perfectly. His brown hair was in a curly mess, but not in an unattractive homeless way. He was 5' 11" and had a slim to medium build about him.

She was so focused on the eyecandy before her that she didn't pay much attention to his friend, who had maroon eyes.

But she could see that Blue eyes was a bit uncomfortable so she backed off.

"Maybe I'll see you around blue eyes," she said before going around them to continue her jog. But at this point she had lost her mojo so she made her way to a coffee shop.

While she waited in line to get a drink she got a text from Liam. She told him where she was and it wasn't before long she saw him coming in through the doors. By then she had her tea so they went over to a table to sit.

"Hello my darling sis. Who is on the menu for today?"

"No one." She took a sip of her tea, even though she couldn't really taste it, she wanted to keep up pretenses.

Her being shot down by blue eyes triggered a reaction in her. It wasn't often she had been turned down by guys, unless they were gay, which it was possible with blue eyes. He had been with another male, not that she paid too much attention to that.

So she decided to go for a mini hunt, not for food, but maybe for some play. "Yet," she added giving Liam a playful smirk.

He leaned back, his own smirk playing on his lips.

"Double team?" he suggested.

She thought about that for a moment. They had hunted side by side before. It was often a fun game between them, seeing who could land someone first. Or who could get the first scream, or moan.

"Sure." She was in a playful mood. "But let's make it more interesting."

"Alright, but first I must ask. What are we doing here?"

"What? Here in Baltimore? Well..."

"No, here in this coffee shop. We don't drink. Or eat."

"It's too early in the day for a club scene, I didn't want a drunk, and it was on my running route," she ignored him when he rolled his eyes. "Back to the game. Since you are SUCH a womanizer, today you have to pick up a guy," she smirked again as he tensed.

Liam didn't have problems with gays, and neither did she. But he always had such bad luck with them. Despite the fact that he was hot, his manners were horrible, where as Jade could play nice if she needed to. So he could never land one unless he got them drunk, in which case their reactions weren't that much fun.

"Fine. But you have to get a girl."

"Perfect. It's been a while since I have had a woman. I think I miss it."

Jade herself was bisexual, so she really had no problems getting a girl. Plus the cops were currently looking for someone killing men, with Liam's female body in the park she had a feeling they were likely thrown.

What better way to throw them more by going after two people playing for the same team. Turns out she was in a killing mood, if anything to play with the cops some more.


	5. Hannibal's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Hannibal's morning before he meets up with Will at his office, where they are then called to a crime scene.

Hannibal woke up precisely at 5 o'clock that morning.

He glanced out his window to see the gray clouds looming in the sky, promising rain for the day. A slight breeze helped colorful leaves fall from trees.

He moved through his home with precision, all the while making sure everything was in its correct place and wiped clean.

Getting into his Bentley Arnage he placed his phone on vibrate, all the while hoping no one would call him.

***

 

He was halfway to work when the annoying buzzing sound of his phone sounded through the car, disturbing his peace.

It could wait.

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance as his phone dinged, letting him know he had a missed call.

***

 

His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed Will Graham waiting for him, something clearly on his mind.

“Will. I don’t believe we had an appointment today.”

Before he even said it Hannibal knew it had been Will that had called him.

“I tried to call, but you didn’t answer. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said last night.”

“Very well. Please, come in.” He unlocked the door to his office, letting them in.

Once in he took his jacket off and placed it over the back of his chair. “Have a seat.” He indicated the seat across from him before he himself sat down.

But Will did not sit down, he stayed standing.

“In my... I never saw a partner.”

“There might not be a partner, I was just speculating.”

Before they could converse about it too much longer Will’s phone rang. Something that annoyed Hannibal greatly.

He didn’t much like being interrupted, and even though this wasn’t an appointed session he still would have preferred if Will had treated it as such by turning his phone off or putting it on silent.

Before Hannibal could comment on the matter Will was off the phone.

“That was Jack. They found another body.”

Hannibal could see in Will’s eyes the effects all this had on him. It was taking it’s toll.

“Another male?”

“Huh... uh female.”

Hannibal found this new information curious.

Had he been wrong about the girl he had zoned in on last night? Or had she switched genders to through the police off?

It was all speculation really until they got to the crime scene.

He stood up again, brushing himself off before grabbing his coat.

They made their way out of his office in silence. As they were walking to his car a runner almost crashed into Will.

He gave her a glance, at first not really paying attention to her. He was just a bit annoyed that she had not being paying attention and had almost crashed into them, all the while stalling them.

“Woah!” she exclaimed as she stopped herself from hitting Will.

Hannibal instantly looked at her. The tones of her voice seemed familiar to him.

This time he actually paid attention to her. Her dark hair, even though it was in a ponytail sparked a memory in him of last night. The girl at the ball in the black and red dress.

He looked over every detail of her. Her blue eyes held the same intensity in them as the girl from last night. Her height and body frame was also the same.

He stood in silence as Will and the girl talked to each other, he noticed when Will became uncomfortable at a comment she made. She seemed to notice too as she then dismissed herself and left.

He watched her start to jog off before she apparently gave up and walked off into the crowed.

They got in his car then and drove to the crime scene, neither of them talking.

Once there Hannibal took notice of the dead woman. She had straight blond hair that laid in tangles on the ground.

A coppery smell hit his nose, alerting him to the fact that there was blood.

He watched as Will walked around the crime scene, talking to the other members of the team. He was curious as to whether this woman was in fact killed by the same person that had killed the men, or just another crime altogether.

Something in his gut was telling him it was the first.

Jack walked over to him as they cleared the area for Will, likely to ask him what he thought.

“What do you make of all this doctor?”

Guess he was right.

“Do you think it was the same person?”

“I can not say for sure,” he paused for a moment. “But yes, this may be the work of the same couple.”

“Couple?” Jack echoed.

Had he said couple? He hadn’t realized it. But as he stood there he was started to believe his theory that this was in fact done by a pair.

What their relationship was to each other he wasn’t sure.

“We may be dealing with a pair,” he speculated. But that was all he said on the matter, and all he would say until he had more information.


	6. Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Liam strike out, Jade changes the bet. She then makes her way home, but not before stopping at the scene of Liam's victim. Where she is surprised to see Blue eyes (Will) there, along with the same Maroon eyes (Hannibal) she danced with at the ball. She then proceeds home.

Jade smirked from the table she was sitting at as she watched Liam trying to snag a guy and failing miserably.

After being shot down again she watched as he made his way back over to her. She tried not to laugh as he sat down, but she couldn't help it, as soon as the laugh escaped her lips he glared at her.

Pinching her lips closed for a few seconds she tried to calm down.

"Having some trouble brother?" she asked while still trying not to laugh.

"Shut it," he snapped folding his arms over his chest. "I hate this game. Let's quit."

"You're the one that wanted to do this."

He waved her off. "Well I am bored now. Let's do something else."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Liam sometimes had the attention span of a goldfish, especially when he wasn't getting his way.

The big question here was did she try and get away from him, only to possibly have him show up later, or just stick with him now.

She would love to take a shower and change, but if she said that outright he would just follow her home.

"Fine, how about this: I want you to go out and find someone. I don't care about gender, but," she gave him a very pointed look, "they can't be drunk, or incapacitated in anyway..."

He scuffed. "Pft, that is easy."

"You didn't let me finish. I want this to be a challenge for you. I want you to find someone that you don't normally pick. I want this to be the most impossible find you could ever get. Convince them that going out to dinner with you tonight is going to be the most important thing they do tonight. If you get someone I want you to take them to..." she trailed off in thought, "...Burger King. And they must believe that eating there is just as good as eating at a 5 star restaurant. Without threatening them or using your powers."

He seemed to sit there and think about it for a while before speaking. "What do I get out of it?"

"Of course you would ask that." She thought about it. "Whatever you want."

But when he opened his mouth she held her hand up.

"With the exception of me," she added.

He seemed to glare at her before leaning back in his chair. "Fine," he said dryly, "I will do it."

"Good. You start now." She then got up and made her way out of the coffee shop. She wasn't too surprised to hear him following after her.

"Oh, are you not going to play?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I'm not bored." With that she then started running. As expected he didn't follow her.

\-----------

During Jade's run back home she couldn't help but make her way to where she had sent that female body. She was wondered if anyone had found it yet.

When she got there she was unsurprised to note that it had been found.

What she was surprised by was the fact that Blue Eyes was standing right smack in the middle of the crime scene.

But yet he didn't look, or even act like the other cops that were walking around. Was he special in some way?

She didn't remember smelling anything supernatural about him when she almost hit him, but then again she had been caught up in the moment.

She tried to see if she could sense anything from where she was standing, but the dead body and all the little lambs surrounding her made it difficult. But she was picking up on something, and it seemed familiar in a way.

Her eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on maroon ones that were looking in her direction.

She quickly stepped to the side putting a few people between her and those eyes. She knew those eyes. The man from last night. The one she had danced with before Liam showed up. The same eyes that had also almost caught her feeding.

Cursing under her breath she weaved her way out of the still gathering crowd.

What luck that she would run into not only Blue Eyes but also Maroon Eyes.

It didn't matter right now if Blue Eyes was special or not; a better question was what were either of them doing at the crime scene?

They couldn't just be there as bystanders, they were both on the wrong side of the police tape.

What were the odds that both men that caught her attention, albeit in different ways, would be at the site of Liam's victim.

A small part of her almost wished she had left a body of her own. Maybe if she had she could have followed them between the two to figure out that roles they played. But she hadn't.

She shrugged it off as she finally walked into her house.

She would just have to do her own investigating, the question was, which one did she want to find out about more.

Maybe she would just investigate them both and then decided which one she wanted to get to know on a more personal level.

Once that was decided she proceeded to finish the rest of her workout before going to take a shower.


	7. Not Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade make her way to Burger King to see how Liam is doing with their bet. On the way she remember not asking Liam to kill his target. After running the last few feet to Burger King she catches Liam. They proceed with a minor fight before they have to leave the scene so as to not get caught.

When 6 O'clock rolled around Jade figured it would be a good time to see how Liam was doing with their new little game. A part of her almost hoped he failed, for she didn’t want to owe him anything, but a deal was a deal.

As she made her way to the Burger King that Liam might be at she tried to remember if she had said not to kill the person once everything was done. She actually stopped walking to think it through. It slowly dawned on her that she hadn’t.

“Shit,” she mumbled to herself once she realized that.

She didn’t want too many bodies piling up, that would cause a real mess. And knowing Liam he would go right on ahead and kill the person without even thinking about it.

She groaned before she started running the rest of the distance to her destination.

When she got there she stopped outside one of the windows and looked in. Her eyes scanned faces and bodies to see if she could place the one she was looking for, but she wasn’t having much luck. She was about to go in when she heard a noise coming from the alley next to the fast food joint.

“Dammit Liam,” she grumbled before running towards the head of the alley.

Once she got there she could smell fresh blood, along with other, disgusting, scents.

Walking in she made her way over to a very dark area, an ideal place to feed if one was to do it in an alley like this.

“Liam stop!”

“Jade? What did you want some?” Liam stepped out of the shadows, a body hanging in his arms.

“No. Look Liam, you can’t kill 'em.”

“What? Why not?” he dropped the body to the ground and crossed his arms. “What are you playing at?”

“Nothing.” She dropped to the ground to check on the person he had dropped.

They were still alive, but barely.

She reached into her pocket to grab her phone but was stopped as Liam grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

“Hey I asked you a question,” he growled.

“And I answered.” She yanked her arm from his grasp and pulled out her phone before dialing 911.

She was glad he didn’t say anything while she was on the phone, but of course as soon as she hung up he acted.

Before she could even put her phone back in her pocket he slammed her into the alley wall.

“You know I am getting real sick of you bossing me around Jade.”

“Then stop being such a dumbass and think! We can’t always kill. We can’t leave bodies laying around left and right. That is how we get caught. And if we get caught again, we have to move again.”

“Hey!” He got right up in her face. “I am not the reason we had to move in the first place,” he growled.

Anger flashed in Jade’s eyes before she balled her hand into a fist and punched him square in the jaw. “No one said you had to come with!” she screamed at him.

He stumbled and glared back at her.

“Oh ho ho ho. You think it’s that simple?” He shook his head. “You know...” he started to say but stopped when the sound of sirens filled their ears. “This isn’t over.” He stated before taking off.

Jade quickly slammed her phone into her pocket before jumping onto a dumpster and grabbing the fire escape ladder. She then pulled herself up before making her way to the top.

She reached the roof of the building right as a cop car pulled up near the head of the alley.

Once on the roof she made sure to stay in the shadows while she watched everything going on.

She wasn’t sure why she stayed behind to watch everything happen, a part of her said it was because she wanted to make sure Liam’s meal survived. But she knew better.

As a whole she didn’t really care if the person survived or not; she just cared about keeping the body count low.

As she watched it seemed the person was going to be ok. She turned to leave, but then something caught her ear.

“Will... Doctor Lecter,” a voice said.

She wasn’t sure why she turned around when she heard those names, maybe she picked up on something else: another sound, a smell even. Either way she looked.

And when she did she saw not only Blue Eyes, but also Maroon Eyes.

She stepped back into the shadows more as she took in what she was seeing.

Here they were again. Not only were both of them at another crime scene, but they seemed to have showed up together.

What was the reason for this? She wanted to know. But then a voice spoke from behind her, drawing her from her thoughts.

“Jade,” Liam said softly.

She turned to look at him.

“We should go.”

She looked back down into the alley before nodding her head.

Without saying a word she walked towards Liam.

Together they made their way off the roof and back into the streets, instantly blending in with the crowds. They walked together in silence before going their separate ways.

Liam made his way to his own place, which she was glad for. And she started to head home. But then she slowed down.

She hadn’t fed yet today. Now that her brain and body were calming down she started to feel really hungry. She looked in the direction Liam went.

It wasn’t uncommon for vampires to feed off each other. It didn’t offer much in way of nutrition for them, but it worked in a pinch if one needed to feed.

The only problem was if she went to him now after their fight it would just inflate his ego.

And speaking of egos she couldn’t very well go to Ian. She took a bit too much from him last time because she had been angry.

Did she take the risk and go back to find someone?

She was unsure of what to do, but first things first she should probably stop standing in the middle of the sidewalk. People were starting to give her looks.

Looking around she ducked into the nearest store, at least that way she would look somewhat natural staring off at something.

However she failed to take into account exactly how hungry she was; walking into a store full of people, and their beating, hearts sent her hunger into overdrive.

She could feel her fangs growing even as she ran out of the door.

She didn’t have time to try and hunt someone down, even if she wanted to, so she made a beeline for Liam’s house. She could deal with his ego later.

She needed blood and his was the safest. She just hoped that he wouldn’t be an ass about it.

When she got to his house she didn’t bother knocking; she didn’t need to. They had lived together for so long it was normal for them to just come and go between houses.

It didn’t take her long to find him in his “man cave”.

He stood up when he saw her, at first it looked like he was going to say something rude but then she saw him pause and he looked away instead.

“I wish I could quit you,” he said quietly before waving her over.

She nodded before walking over to him. “Thank you,” she said softly.

He snorted before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.


	8. Seeing the Real Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jade makes her way home she see first hand some of the things Hannibal is capable of.

Jade looked over at Liam's sleeping form next to her. Moving slowly and carefully she slid out of bed before grabbing random clothes off the floor and sneaking out of his room.

Once in the hallways she dressed in the clothes she had in hand, which seemed to consist of his shirt and her pants, she made her way through his house before leaving.

Once outside she stopped and took a deep breath before throwing her shoes on and making her way towards her house.

It was late out, late enough to be considered morning. The bad thing about Liam is for some crazy reason he prefered to live downtown, where as she prefered to live outside of city limits.

As someone who preferred to keep her kills hidden, she always had to live away from people. She didn't want snoopy neighbors wondering why cars would show up at night, and never leave with their proper owners and other such things.

Now there were many businesses and such in between Liam's house and her own house. One such place was a bus yard.

As Jade was walking in the direction of the yard something caught her attention, so she stopped. She could hear a heartbeat, along with the sound of something behind dragged.

Looking around she made sure she was alone on the street before melting into the shadows. Once she was hidden she made her way closer to the yard.

At first she couldn't see anything besides shadows being cast, but the closer she moved the more she became aware of the smell of blood. Something that enticed her.

 Moving closer she found herself near a bus, figuring it was safer to stay in the shadows she didn't proceed onto the bus. But she made sure she could see the bus clearly.

For a while she had to wonder if she was too late, but then she saw movement on the bus. It wasn't long before a figure was standing near one of the windows.

If she had been a normal human she might not have picked up on who it was, but she was anything but human. And her vampire eyes recognized the person clear as day.

It was the man she had last danced with at the ball. Maroon eyes. Also the same man she had seen at two crime scenes.

Jade guess by the smell and noises coming from the bus Maroon wasn't here to help in any way. At least not in the innocent bystander way. A smile crept onto her lips, but then she heard something else.

Or more like someone else. Another heart beat. Still keeping to the shadows she made her way to where it was strongest. She was rather surprised to see an African-American male clearly watching Maroon. But he didn't seem too interested in stopping what was going on.

Judging from the way they were acting Jade would have sworn the two men might be vampires, but there was a very clear heartbeat present in both, so that just left a killer, and someone else.

She was unsure if the other watcher too had darkness in him, or if he was waiting to get a better look at the guy before calling the cops. She really didn't think it was the latter though.

Hearing a noise Jade looked in the direction of the bus in time to see Maroon getting off. Now that he was out in the open she knew for a fact that was who he was. Which was very interesting. A killer that may or may not work for the cops. How brilliant. Why hadn't she thought of something so evil?

It wasn't until both men had left the scene that Jade stepped out of the shadows. Looking around to make sure there was indeed no one else left she made her way onto the bus.

When she walked up the steps and turned the corner she smiled at the beautiful display before her. In one of the seats was a man, well half of him. For the other half was in the seat across the way.

She misjudged Maroon, he clearly wasn't just some killer. This was the work of someone far more interesting than the standard killer she had come across over the years.

This was the work of someone she wanted to get to know, on so many levels. With one last look at the image before her she left the bus, continuing to make her way home.

Once home Jade did not go to bed right away like she had originally planned. Instead she stayed up trying to figure out what she was going to do with this new information. First things first, she wanted to follow Maroon for a bit, see what he was really capable of.

Once she figured out what he could do she would decide if she wanted to play a game with him. To challenge him. Something that vampire often did when more than one of her kind was in an area. She was almost tempted to bring Liam into it, but she wanted to keep this fun for herself.

Plus Liam could get out of control, which would be problematic.

The more Jade thought about it though the more she realized she didn't just want to challenge him to see what he was capable of. She want to _play_ with him. She wanted to _kill_ with him. He intrigued her on a level she had never thought possible, for he was just a man.

A very human man. Yet he had tastes that seem to rival those of a vampires, and not just a normal killer.

It wasn't very often she had came across someone that took such pride in their kills like he seemed to. In fact the only person she could think of was Jack the Ripper, but he had been a vampire, so that didn't count.

Jade would have loved to think it over more, but she felt her body start to shut down with the rise of the sun. Even though her race of vampire could be out in the sun if they were old enough, they often found themselves succumbing to the suns rays and falling into a deep sleep until dusk broke.

This seemed to be one of those time where she too would succumb. So she slowly made her way to her room before stripping down and collapsing onto her bed in exhaustion.


	9. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is visiting Liam at his home when two very unexpected guest show up.

It had been a few days since Jade had stumbled upon Maroon eyes during his late night activity. Unfortunately she had not had the chance to follow him like she had hoped.

In fact she had been rather busy the past few days, with trying to keep Liam under control and doing her own thing.

As a matter of fact she was currently at Liam's house, arguing with him over facts such as: he was still killing too much, if they were going to stay here for a long time whether they should blend in with the humans better by getting jobs, and other such things.

They were in the middle of said argument when they heard someone trying to get their attention.

"Ahem." a voice said.

Jade looked up from Liam to see a man in what appeared to be a butler's uniform standing in the archway of the living room.

"Master, there are two men here for you," he said.

"Show them in," Liam respond.

Once the butler was out of sight she smacked him in the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Is that a freaking butler?! What part of lay low do you not understand Liam?" she growled.

"Just because we have to live with the humans doesn't mean I have to live like them. Our race used to rule the world sister. Humans used to bow and cower before us."

"Ya that was before they grew balls and figured out how to kill us."

Liam opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another ahem. They both turn to look to see the butler standing in the archway again, this time two men were standing behind him.

Jade stood up straighter as she realized that the men before her were none other than Blue and Maroon eyes.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" Liam asked.

She was glad he was being civil, instead of his normal asshole self.

"Uh I am Special Agent Will Graham with the FBI, and this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Maybe I ask you a few questions?" Blue eyes now known as Will said.

"Well you have already asked one, so go ahead," Liam responded.

Jade smacked him upside the head, which caused him to growl.

"What was that for!"

"Don't be such an ass. This is serious," she snapped

"I'm sorry, but..." Will started to say, but then he paused. "Wait, it's you."

Shit, he recognized her. How was she going to play this? Act like she didn't know him? Or just that she didn't remember where she met him. Though she could just woman up and admit to knowing him.

The problem with that is what damage could be done by admitting to being that girl he ran into, while standing next to the person they were here to question. Of course he might not actually remember her, he might just think he does.

"You two know each other?" Liam asked looking to her.

"You almost crashed into me the other day, you were running I think."

"Right. Blue eyes." Jade snapped her fingers. Dammit, he remembered exactly who she was. So much for trying to pretend like he was mistaken.

"Sis, why didn't you tell me you knew him."

"I didn't think it was important," she said. But on the inside she was groaning. Leave it up to him to refer to her as sis when she was hoping beyond hope that she could get out of this mess by pretending not to know Liam all that well.

"Sis?" Will repeated.

"Sister."

"Sister? You are, related?" Hannibal asked, speaking up for the first time.

"No," she snapped. "There is no way in hell this thing is my blood." She glared at Liam, who glared right back.

"How can you be too sure?" Hannibal said.

"You can take a DNA test if you don't believe me."

"Are you giving us permission?" Will asked.

"What? No, I didn't mean it." God she was going to have to watch what she said around these people. Of course she isn't the only one. Liam would have to choose his words carefully too, which could be a problem on it's own.

"Good one," Liam said.

"Shut up."

"You sure fight like siblings," Will pointed out.

"Ya well, when you've lived as long with this stupid head as I have, it's hard not to fall into the roles of brother and sister."

"Stupid head. Who are you calling a stupid head?"

"Obviously... you," she said deadpan.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Oh I'm a bastard huh."

"Well clearly, I mean you did..." glances at Will. "You know what. Get out."

"This is my house!"

Jade paused and looked around. That was right, they were at his house. "Touché."

"Now who is stupid."

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow."

"Still you."

Someone cleared their throat, drawing their attention back to the two men in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked them. He had said they were here for questions, but questions about what? She was sure they had left no trace of themselves on or even near the bodies they had left behind. So what was this about?

"We find this at the scene of a crime a few nights ago." Will pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a wallet. "I believe it belongs to you Mr..." he opened the wallet to look at the ID. "O'Doherty."

Dammit, that was right. Liam's little mistake near Burger King that one night.

She had hoped that since he had been feeding off the person they had been compliant up until that point, she never once entertained the idea that Liam surprised the person with his attack, and they fought back.

Jade did her best to try not to look at Liam, she didn't want to get caught giving him the wrong look. However the urge to beat him was rather strong. Almost too strong. She would have to defer her anger elsewhere.

But in the presence of someone that works with the FBI, and someone she knew to be a killer, but also seemed to work with the FBI, she had a hard time thinking of how to do just that.

She also knew she should react, but there was no way she could do so and be convincing. Think, think, think. Then an idea clicked.

You were with that whore again weren't you?" She turned to glare at him.

"What?" He seemed shocked, but in a good way.

He knew she was trying to lie their way out of this situation. Make it seem he was in the alley for any reason other than the one they believed.

"You heard me. How many times have I told you to stay away from her!" she shouted at him.

"What right do you have! As you like to point out you are not my actual sister! You have no control over me." he snapped back.

"Ack!" She threw her hands up in the air before leaving the room. However she didn't get as far as she hoped she would.

In fact she only made it as far as Liam's kitchen. Which was just off the living room, where Liam and the other two currently were.

 She was getting ahead of herself. They hadn't even said what they thought Liam had done, she just figured it was about the person they had left bleeding in that alley, but who knows.

Maybe they already thought they caught the attacker.

Though if the person was still alive that could be a problem. They might be able to identify him.

Dammit she should have just let him kill the fucking person. But in her attempts to not get caught she had overlooked something that could very well get them caught.


	10. Why Are You Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade tries to figure out what Hannibal and Will know.

Jade needed to figure out exactly why they were here, and quick.

How had she been so stupid? A new anger was building on top of the first one.

She noticed a chef's knife to her right, and she just reacted. Picking it up she stabbed it into the cupboard with a harsh grunt. She then cocked her head to the side as she picked up a heartbeat behind her.

She didn't turn around though, she didn't want to give whoever was behind her the impression that she knew they were there.

"What did the cabinet ever do to you?"

She pretended to jump before turning around, placing her hand over her no longer beating heart.

"You startled me." She tried, but she had a feeling she failed. Normally she could cover herself rather well, but she was too pissed right now.

"I'm sorry, I had no intention of doing so Ms..." he trailed off.

"Moretti, Jade Moretti. Pleasure to meet you Doctor... Lecter was it?" She held out her hand.

"That is correct." He took her hand in his and kissed it, much like he had at the ball. "But I believe we have already met Ms. Moretti."

Jade froze for half a second.

He also remembered her? But how? Her mask had been hiding her face.

"Jade, please just call me Jade. It makes me feel old when people call me Ms. And pray tell, where have we met before?"

"A ball. We danced."

Fuck. "That's right, the gentleman."

"Pardon?"

"You were the only one I dance with whose hands didn't  _wander_."

"Ah well, I can't say I blame them."

"Oh how you flatter Doctor."

She turned her head to the side for a moment, listening in on Liam, making sure he wasn't saying anything he wasn't supposed to.

However she noticed that Hannibal seemed to be watching her far more intently than she was comfortable with.

"Can I ask exactly what you want with my brother?"

"I thought you said you weren't related."

"We aren't, but like I said. We have lived together for so long we've come to think of ourselves as siblings."

"And how long would that be?"

"You are avoiding my question Doctor."

"As you are mine."

"Touché."

"Quid pro quo, I shall answer your questions, if you answer mine."

"Deal." She smirked. "Liam and I have been living together for..." she actually had to pause.

It had been so long since she had to answer such a question she couldn't remember what her go to answer was.

"Problem?"

"Huh? Oh no, sorry," she chuckled awkwardly, hoping to cover her pause. "I was just lost in thought; I've known him for what seems like forever..." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "We grew up next door to each other, from infancy to high school."

Which was a lie. When Liam was alive in 16th century Ireland they didn't really have school. And when Jade was young, living in London, she wasn't allowed the privilege of going to school.

"Somehow he managed to talk me into traveling the country with him. We've lived together ever since." She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the counter.

For some reason she felt herself getting calmer as she stood there talking to him."Your turn."

"A young girl was attacked in the alley where we found your brothers wallet. We just want to know what he knows."

"Oh that is terrible." Now that her anger was down some it was easy for her to mock shock at the news Hannibal just gave her. "Is she ok?"

"She seems to have lost a lot of blood, but they think she is going to make it. She is currently in a coma though."

For some reason she felt like Hannibal was testing her. Gaging her reaction to everything he was saying. Two could play that game.

"Well I am glad she is going to make it," she said with all but genuine relief in her voice.

"Yes, she is very lucky."

"Very. I hope you find whoever hurt her."

"How would you feel about that?"

Jade hated questions like that. How does she feel? She doesn't, not really. But she couldn't very well let him know such things.

"About putting away someone that attacks women in alleys? Safe."

"You do not feel safe?"

She had to admit she was a bit surprised he asked her that. Wouldn't any normal girl feel unsafe when she found out someone was attacking people?

"Well, not if someone is running around attacking people."

"What if that person was Liam?"

"Liam would never hurt a woman."

"How can you be too sure?"

Jade found herself annoyed by that question.

What exactly was he playing at?

Was he trying to get a rise out of her, or did he think she would throw Liam underneath the bus if he pushed hard enough?

"Because he knows if he does he will have to answer to me."

"You seem sure of yourself."

"Look you don't know Liam like I do. So I don't appreciate you coming into his home and accusing him of something such as violence against a woman."

"My apologies." He held his hands up in surrender.

"I think it's time you leave. Both of you." She held her hand in the direction of the doorway that lead to the living room.

She was glad when he walked through it without a fight. Once she was in the room she walked up to Liam.

"I think it's time both of you leave," she snapped at them. "Unless, of course, you are actually charging him for something."

"No, no we are not," Will said. He handed Liam his wallet before they said their goodbye.

Once they were gone Jade felt a lot better.

"You didn't have to stick around," Liam said to her.

"Trust me, I wanted to leave, but the urge to murder you was too strong and I ended up not being able to. And now I have to clean up your mess! Again!"

"What do you mean?"

"She is still alive!"

"Hey that is not my fault, you were the one to stop me!"

"You never should have fed from her to begin with!" She looked away from him. "Just  _please_ lay low until I can clean this up. No feeding unless it is an emergency, and if you have to feed take from multiple people. No more bodies. No more cops."

She then turned on her heels and left out the backdoor.


	11. Hannibal's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal goes over the events of the last chapter in his mind.

After Hannibal dropped Will off at Quantico he made his way back to his office.

On the drive there he replayed everything that had occurred in his mind.

He and Will had investigated the man whose wallet they had found at the crime scene. Regardless of what was officially concluded Hannibal was quite sure the man was involved somehow.

However, he had been rather surprised by the second person present. It was the same woman he had encountered twice now. The one he suspects is involved in the killings.

For the most part he had stayed quiet while Will attempt to talk to them, spending most of his time observing them.

It wasn't until the girl, Jade, had left the room that he decided to interfere.

Of course he had waited a while before following in the direction she had gone.

He had half expected to find her gone, but instead he found her in the kitchen, stabbing a cupboard with a chef's knife.

It was then that Hannibal engaged her in conversation, studying her all the while.

 When he had first seen her in the living room she had been mostly aggressive, picking fights with the man she considered her brother, and taking charge in asking Will exactly what they were doing there.

In the kitchen however, she was a mixture of being a typical girl concerned with an alleyway attack, and being the fiery woman he believed her to actually be.

It was a decent act, but it fell apart under an observant eye. He was sure she was better than this. Had he managed to catch her off guard?

Therefore, he was quite pleasantly surprised when she dropped most of her act. She had gotten very defensive, and all but got in his face to tell him Liam was innocent. Clearly, she cared for Liam, but how far would she be willing to go for him? How far could he push her?

The only problem was this contradicted his initial analysis of her.

When he had suspected there was more than just one person doing the killing, he had figured she was only the lure and her partner committed the actual murder. Not unlike what he suspected of Abigail.

But he had a glimpse of the true her now. He had to wonder if this partnership was more balanced than he had originally thought. Was this a case of two killers working alongside one another? Aiding each other? Covering each other's backs?

Either way she was rather interesting, but she could also pose a problem.

He would have to do some research on her. Figure out if she and her partner would be in his way or not.

But he would have to make sure Will wasn't aware of what he was doing. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he wanted to keep his theories to himself.

To keep the girl to himself, until he knew everything he needed to know.


	12. Cover Their Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade comes up with a plan to kill the girl Liam had attacked, but left alive.

Days after Jade told Liam she would take care of the girl, she still wasn't entirely sure how she was going to do so.

  She knew she couldn't just walk into a hospital and kill the girl, not with all the security and cameras they had.

Even if she blended into the shadows it was still a risk. If someone accidently bumped into her, the shadows would disappear and she would be discovered.

Jade also had to take into account that the reason that Hannibal guy had informed her of the girl's condition was probably to set some kind of trap. He wanted to catch her, or perhaps Liam, trying to kill the girl.

She couldn't risk using fire, that would be a bit too much. She didn't want dramatics, she just wanted the girl dead.

She could always use someone, a fall person, and get them to do the deed. Someone with no connection to her. But how? How would she find someone? And then get them to agree to kill someone else.

Better yet could she do that? She wasn't as heartless as Liam. At least not yet. She still had some humanity left in her.

But if she didn't Liam would get in trouble, and she couldn't have that. Yes, she could; for Liam she could do it.

Then an idea clicked. Liam! Or at least one of Liam's vampire children: Pandora.

Pandora was a gifted psychic and could even hypnotize people.

Jade never liked working with her because she was crazy as fuck and hard to control, but Liam could control her.

As her creator Liam was always able to keep Pandora controlled. The best thing about it was once the deed was done Pandora would just disappear again, something she was good at.

There were three kinds of vampires in the world. The one likes Jade and Liam. The ones like Pandora. And then the rest, the standard vampires.

Standard vampires were your normal vampires. They slept during the day because they couldn't be out in the sun. And they only had the standard abilities: heightened senses, particularly sight and hearing, and superior strength and speed. Standard vampires were the ones that were turned by halflings, and anything created by a halfling.

 Halflings were a little more complicated. Some were turned by purebloods, like Pandora, while others had one pureblood parent and one human parent. Halflings are stronger than standard vampires, but weaker than purebloods. They could survive in the sun, but only for a few hours. Most developed a  _gift_ , a unique ability, but it was never as strong as a pureblood's. The only reason Pandora had such strong powers was because when Liam had drained her he hadn't given her his blood. He had done a full blood transfusion, giving her his father's blood, who he had killed in order to turn Pandora.

Last, but certainly not least, were purebloods, like Jade and Liam. Purebloods are vampires that are  _born_ from vampires, not  _created_. Purebloods are stronger and more powerful than any other type of vampire. The eldest could walk in the sun without problems, and even the younger ones could survive in indirect sunlight. They could also blend in with the shadows, and had vampiric magic. The ones from the royal families, like Jade and Liam, had special  _gifts_.

Now that she had a plan Jade just had to go through the hassle of finding the crazy vampire.

"I need Liam's blood," She said to herself.

"So you have decided to kill me?"

Jade turned around to see Liam standing there in her living room.

"No. I should, but no. I want Pandora."

"But you hate her."

"I don't hate her," she snapped. "I don't hate her, she is just a pain to deal with is all."

"You hate her." Liam walked closer to her then.

"Only when she calls me auntie!"

A small smirk played on his lips. "I knew it."

"Shut up." She smacked his arm playfully. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand to lead him to her basement where she performed most of her vampiric magic and kept her supplies. He didn't follow.

"What did that guy say to you sis?"

"What?" She was confused. Which guy was he talking about.

"The Doctor."

"Oh him. Nothing why."

"I got this strange feeling when you two walked out of my kitchen. I was going to say if he said, or did anything to you I would..."

"Liam," she placed her hand on his arm. "I don't need your protection anymore. You have  _got_ to stop looking at me like I'm your baby sister." She let go of his hand and his arm. "Besides, you know no one can hurt me." She lifted her right hand, that was engulfed in flames. "Especially not a  _human."_

Liam too lifted his right hand, only his was covered in ice. When he grabbed her hand it put her fire out and melted the ice on his.

"I know, but I still worry."

"Liam you are supposed to be a heartless vampire. Worry should not even be in your vocabulary."

"Ya well what's your excuse," he said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" She punched him in the arm. "Bastard," she grumbled under her breath. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

They both made their way down into her basement.

Once in Jade's basement, which was also her gym, she walked over to the far left wall and pushed her hand against a brick.

The sound of air being released filled the room before a doorway appeared in the brick wall. The room was immediately lit by candles as they entered.

"You get after me for having a butler, yet you have this."

"Hey, this is a part of who we are. Just because you turned your back on it doesn't mean I have to. Besides mine is hidden, yours isn't."

"That could apply to  _so_ many things, sister."

Jade rolled her eyes as she smacked Liam in the arm, he just chuckled.

"Just go stand next to the bowl." She waved him off. "Dumbass," she added under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Huh?" She looked at him innocently.

Ignoring the fact that he stuck his tongue out at her she moved around the room and gathered the few things she needed.

She then made her way over to a golden bowl that stood in the middle of the room. After putting the ingredients in the bowl she picked up an athame.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Let's just get this over with," he grumbled. He lifted his hand above the bowl.

Taking Liam's hand in her own she used the athame to slash his hand. She then turned it in order to collect the blood in the bowl.

Once she was sure there was enough she let his hand go. She then closed her eyes and placed her hands over the bowl.

After saying a few words in Latin she opened her eyes in time to see the small explosion and a cloud of red smoke appear above the bowl.

A small smiled played on Jade's lips. "She is here."


	13. Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's plan comes into play

Jade and Liam quickly made their way up to her living room.

When they got there they saw a woman in a blood red dress that fitted her slim figure. Her skin was pure white and her hair was a chocolate brown that matched her eyes. After staring at something for a moment the woman turned to look at them.

When she saw them a smiled curled on her ruby red lips.

"Auntie!" she exclaimed. Considering her striking appearance one might expect a sultry, husky voice. Instead it was quite soft and sweet. This was especially ironic; Pandora was one of the most sadistic vampires Jade has ever known.

"Pandora, my child. My favorite little lambchop." Liam said holding his arms open for her.

"Daddy!" Pandora all but glided over to him.

Once she was in his arms they kissed, rather passionately , something that made Jade want to barf. She wasn't sure why those two bothered her so much.

Maybe because they insisted on treating each other as father and daughter? Despite their than rather incestuous actions.

"When you are done playing tonsil hockey I would like to borrow your child," she grumbled.

"Why so grumpy auntie?" Pandora cooed.

Jade snapped her fingers. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" She growled, causing Pandora to whimper. Jade rolled her eyes.

"What to play a game, darling?" Jade asked.

"Play a game!" Pandora repeated excitedly.

"I thought so. Come here." She indicated with her finger that Pandora should come closer to her.

When she did Jade took her hands in her own. "I have a feeling you're going to like this game."

Jade explained to Pandora exactly what she wanted her to do. She even made it clear that if she messed up Liam would get in big trouble.

She then sent her out into the town before turning to look at Liam.

"She better not mess this up," Jade said.

"If you are so worried why did you bring her?"

"It was the only thing I could think of last minute. She is the only one that can do this without getting caught. Or I hope anyways."

 They fell silent as they waited.

* * *

Hours later Pandora came gliding back into Jade's house, a smile on her face as she hummed to herself.

"Pretty doctors are so tasty," she cooed.

"Pandora..." Jade started, but Liam stopped her.

He held out his hand, Pandora gladly took it. He then pulled her in close.

"Pandora, my love, please tell me you didn't eat anyone."

"Not one, no." She giggled.

In a flash Liam backhanded her so hard she fell to the ground whimpering

"Liam!" Jade shouted as she jumped up and over the couch she had been sitting on.

She slammed the palm of her hand up against his nose before shoving him away from Pandora.

"Liam, Liam, LIAM! Calm down. It's ok," she shouted as she struggled to keep him away from Pandora.

"How can you say that?! We are the ones that are going to get flack from this! Not her!"

In one last ditch effort to put some distance between Liam and Pandora Jade slammed her body into him.

When he took a few steps back she kicked him in the chest. As luck would have it he stumbled backwards and tripped over something sending him crashing to the ground.

"No we won't. They can't pin anything on us if they can't find any bodies," she said darkly.

Just then her eyes turned black and a small breeze picked up. The lights in the room flickered for a moment before cutting off.

Jade started speaking in Latin again, only this time her voice was much darker, deeper than her normal voice.

Nobody moved. Both Liam and Pandora were transfixed by the sight. As soon as she finished speaking her body collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Jade... Jade!" Liam made his way towards her. He then gently pulled her into his lap.

"What's... done... is... done.." she gasped out.

"You crazy fuck. God you're shaking, and you're pale even for a vampire. You need to feed."

"No, too much blood has already been taken. I will be fine, but you have to send Pandora back. I can't risk it."

"Pandora, go back down to the basement," he growled, causing Jade to smack him in the arm.

"Be nice. We had to figure this was going to happen," she growled at him. "Just go." She pushed herself away from him and leaned against the back of the couch.

She sat there silently as she watched Liam and Pandora make their way to her basement.

The bad thing about it was Liam was right. Using her vampiric magic plus her power of fire like that really took it's toll on her.

And there was no way she could survive on Liam this time.

A few minutes later Liam came back upstairs on his own. "Do you need me to bring you someone?" he asked.

She growled at him. "I am not a child. I don't need you to hand feed me."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Suit yourself." He then stormed out of her house.

Jade closed her eyes for a few moments as she collected herself.

When she thought she was strong enough she slowly stood up, but even then she got a bit dizzy and had to grip the couch.

Once that passed she slowly made her way out of her house. Whether she liked it or not she was going to have to feed.


	14. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Hannibal finally face off.

Jade had just dropped the body of her victim and was about to dispose of it when she heard another heartbeat approaching.

Acting quickly she dropped down to her knees and pretended like she was making sure the guy she had just killed, was ok.

"I think he needs help, can you call 911? I think I left..." but she stopped as she looked up and saw it was none other than Maroon...er Hannibal.

She slowly stood up and moved away from the body. There was no point in acting now.

This may have been her first meal and so she was still weak, but as a vampire she would still be stronger than him. "Sorry buddy, looks like I beat you to him."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I am sure you don't. So I will tell you a little story. Several days ago a girl was walking home when she noticed something happening in the bus yard." When she noticed his eyes dilate and narrow she smiled.

"Ya that's right. I saw you. Just like I have seen you at crime scenes with the police, doctor."

"You really expect me to believe you just came across this man and tried to help him?"

Jade's eyes shifted to her kill.

"As I thought," he said.

"It seems we are at an impasse." They slowly started to circle each other.

"It would appear that way."

"Before I kill you, I just want to know. When you did you suspect me?" she asked.

"The moment I saw you at the ball. You fit our profile," he said simply.

"Hm profile, huh? You cops sure have come a long way from when I first started out."

"I am simply a psychiatrist, not law enforcement."

"Ya? Well then, give us a kiss psy-chi-a-trist." She said mockingly, kissing the air in front of her.

Jade jumped into action, coming in fast, and hitting him with a right hook.

He stumbled back and swiped his thumb across his lips. He pulled it away noticing the smear of blood. His tongue flicked out and licked it clean.

She raised her eyebrow at him as he chuckled.

"You're faster than I thought you would be," he said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, baby." She smirked as she saw something appear in his hands. "Oh baby, a knife?" She patted herself down. "Damn it looks like you win, I am weaponless."

He tossed the knife at her, and she moved to the side, but apparently  _he_  was faster than she thought. Instead of missing, like she had planned, the knife actually struck her in the shoulder.

She growled and hissed before pulling it out and letting the knife drop to the floor. By now her fangs were fully extended and her eyes had gone from blue to black. She laughed maniacally.

" _Now_  we're playing."

She jumped into the air and landed on his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Once on top of him she laid into him. Punching him anywhere her fist landed. She wasn't at all surprised when he brought his arm up to cover his face, but she didn't take notice to the fact that he was only protecting his face with one arm.

At least not until he stabbed her in the side with another knife. She screamed out in pain before rolling off him. They both stood up at the same time and faced each other.

The loss of blood was taking it's toll on Jade, but she knew she could still beat him. He was only human after all.

He ran for her, but she kicked out and nailed him in the chest, and he slammed into the wall behind him.

She ran forward to punch him, but he ducked under her arm at the last minute. Before she could turn around he had her in a chokehold, likely hoping to knock her unconscious by cutting off her air.

Good thing she didn't breath. She kicked off the wall in front of them causing him to slam into the wall behind them.

She then elbowed him in the solar plexus before breaking his grip on her.

She turned around and was greeted by a backhand, which she returned before following through with a jab to his ribs.

He ran for her, but she moved out of the way while grabbing him and throwing him into the wall. He came back at her with another blow, but she just jumped out of the way. He swung at her head, but she blocked it before headbutting him.

As he stumbled back she walked up and grabbed him by the head. She looked into his eyes for a moment before biting into his neck.

He grunted before laying several punches into her stomach, causing her to pull away.

She growled at him as his blood dripped from her mouth. She could feel the hole on her shoulder closing, but she didn't get enough to close the one in her side. She would need more for that.

She slammed the palm of her hand into his nose, knocking his head back. She then dropped down and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

She went to get on top of him again, but he kicked out hitting her in the jaw and again in the temple with his other foot.

She took a moment to shake her head in order to clear it, not noticing the he had stood up and was advancing on her. She looked up just as he grabbed her hair, and pulled her head back.

"See you in hell, baby," she growled before he quickly slid a blade across her throat.

He let go of her hair as she fell to the ground. He took a few moments to catch his breath and compose himself a little before stumbling away from the whole scene.

About a second later Jade heard a familiar voice shout her name in the distance. Then it was next to her ear.

"Jade, stay with me dammit!" she heard Liam say before darkness took over.

 

 

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Jade and Hannibal now know each other's true nature, but does Jade make it out of the fight alive? Liam seeks revenge for the one to hurt Jade. How will Hannibal react when the person he thinks he has killed shows up at his house. And how does Jade take her own revenge? Find out in the next story, The Thirst: First Flirtation.**


End file.
